


As You Wish

by alullabytoleaveby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alullabytoleaveby/pseuds/alullabytoleaveby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s not good with words, never has been, not like Cas. He has no idea how to dress this up, soften the blow, so he comes right out and says it: “I accidentally adopted five kittens.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicKnack22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicKnack22/gifts).



> Happy birthday Musey!! This may look a little familiar to you ;).  
> Written for the prompt: "I accidentally adopted five cats."

The plan is to be as quiet as possible. Sneak in, sneak back out, and Cas won’t have to know anything. Well, at least not yet.

It’s not that he’s _not_ going to tell Cas. He just needs some time to figure out how to break it to him easy.

But of course, he isn’t expecting Cas to still be up, curled on the couch in his pajamas and half-watching the news. His hair is sticking up every which way and the pair of black rimmed glasses that Dean had practically forced him to get are nestled between his locks, unused. He feels half an ounce of annoyance at that because, honestly, those glasses are expensive and his eyesight is only going to get worse if he doesn’t use them. He can’t keep going through life _squinting_ like he does, it makes him look judgmental and confused and okay, maybe it’s a _bit_ adorable, but not adorable enough that Dean will let him ignore his health like that.

And alright, maybe instead of gawking at his boyfriend, Dean should have used that time to run away or duck, anything really, but staring like a deer in the headlights. But he didn’t and it’s too late now—Cas has definitely noticed that he’s home.

“Dean,” Cas greets, smiling widely at him. Dean continues to stand, frozen, in the doorway. “You’re home.”

“Yeah,” he confirms needlessly a second later. He licks his lips, desperately trying to come up with something else to say, something normal. But nope, he’s completely blanking right now. Thankfully, Cas doesn’t notice, just turns back to the pile of papers on his lap that he’s grading.

“How are Sam and Amelia doing? Everything go okay at the shelter?” Cas asks him as he scrawls something in red pen in the margins, teeth catching his lip as he writes, and damn that should not be hot. They’ve been together for years at this point, known each other half their lives, but Dean’s never going to stop wanting to kiss Cas when he does that. Half the time, he thinks Cas does it on purpose because he knows that Dean can’t resist soothing his worried lips with his own.

He manages to control himself this time. But only just.

“Fine,” he croaks eventually, remembering that Cas has asked him a question.

“Fine?” Cas replies, turning his full attention back to Dean. It is clearly not the response he was expecting. If his glasses were actually where they belonged on his face, then Dean’s sure that they’d be tilting down Cas’ nose to intensify the skeptical stare/raised eyebrow combination that he’s got going right now. “You had a whole lot more to say this morning about it and none of it was good. Did you change your mind, Dean Winchester? Like I told you you would?”

His lips quirk up in a smirk and there’s definite amusement in his ‘I told you so.’ Dean thinks that’s a good sign, that everything might be okay after all when Cas figures out just how much Dean enjoyed himself at the animal shelter today. But the playful expression on his face falls into one of concern when Dean continues to do nothing but stare, wide eyed. Hell the door is still open, letting out the cool air from the air conditioning and it’s only the thought of their electric bill that finally has Dean stepping all the way inside, shutting the door behind him with a soft click.

“Is everything okay?” Cas asks, brow furrowed.

Dean’s not good with words, never has been, not like Cas. He has no idea how to dress this up, soften the blow, so he comes right out and says it: “I accidentally adopted five kittens.”

Watching the emotions flit and change so rapidly on Cas’ face should be funny. Honestly, he had no idea that Cas could make that many facial expressions, and so quickly too! They go from bewilderment to concern to anger in no time at all because Cas has been trying to convince Dean to be okay with getting a cat for years and then he goes and pulls shit like this.

Dean is officially the worst boyfriend ever.

“But…you hate cats!” is what Cas finally settles on responding with and Dean winces because yeah, he’s right. As a rule, Dean is not a fan of furry, small, four-legged creatures. “You’re allergic!”

“They make pills for that shit,” Dean says, hunching his shoulders up, defensive.

“I know! I’ve been telling you that for years!”

“I didn’t. I didn’t plan this, okay?” Dean snaps.

“Clearly not! Five cats, Dean. _Five_. Do we even have space for them here? Supplies?”

“They’re small, Cas.”

“Now they are. But kittens _grow_ Dean. And they need a lot of care. I’ve got finals coming up in a few weeks and didn’t you just finish up a big project at work?”

“What do you want me to do, bring them back?”

“No!” Cas shouts.

“We’ll figure it out. I thought you wanted a cat. You _like_ cats!”

“I do!”

“Then why are we fighting?” Dean yells, exasperated. This seems to bring Cas to his senses and he takes a few deep breaths, rubbing a hand down his face as he calms down.

“Where are they, anyways?”

“The cats?” Dean asks, confused by the abrupt change in subject.

“No, The Avengers. Of course the cats, Dean,” Cas says with a roll of his eyes and okay, Cas may still be a bit pissed, but making superhero references is good. He can’t be that mad if he’s pulling out the pop culture. It’s not something that comes naturally to him, but after sharing most of his life with Dean, he’s definitely picked up a thing or two.

“Uh, the Impala.”

“You left them in your car? Of course you did,” Cas mutters before placing the papers onto the coffee table and getting up. He practically storms out of the house, fuzzy slippers still on his feet, and heads straight for the car. Dean follows a couple steps behind, not wanting to get in the way of his warpath. Cas opens up the passenger side door and rips the lid off the mewling box in the front seat. The kittens cry louder and all five of them rush to the edge of the box, trying to climb out.

“Oh,” Cas breathes out, posture softening the minute he lays eyes on them. He reaches up to grab his glasses, places them where they belong. “Hello.”

In that moment, Dean is sure that everything’s going to be okay.

“So you see,” Dean starts as he reaches forward to pick up the orange and white striped kitten with wide green eyes that’s already halfway out of the box. “I was volunteering, doing my thing, and trying not to sneeze when this little dude walked over to me. He stayed with me all day Cas, _all_ _day_. Perched on my shoulder and played by my feet. I named him Kurt and I couldn’t just leave him there, at that shelter. I know it’s a no kill place, but still. That’s no life for him.”

“Okay, but the other four then?” Dean shrugs.

“They were all found together, abandoned on the side of the road. They’re family, Cas. I couldn’t just go breaking that up.”

“No,” he concedes, “I suppose not.” He reaches forward, picks up the little brown tabby kitten and scratches its chin.

“That’s Zep,” Dean tells him. Zep lets out a soft mew before rumbling out a purr so loud, neither of them can believe that it’s coming out of a being so small.

“Have you named all of them?” Cas asks, gently putting Zep back in the box. Kurt struggles in his hands, wanting to join his brother, so Dean lets him.

“Not all of them. There’s Kurt and Zep and then this little lady over here,” he points to the calico that’s ignoring them, curled up on the opposite corner and looking on at her siblings with just a hint of judgment and superiority, “is Diana.”

“Wonder Woman? Really Dean?” Cas says, voice fond.

“Hey, Wonder Woman rocks. You being a stuck up Marvel fan doesn’t change that. It’s a fact,” he counters.

“I suppose it could be worse, you could have named one Bruce,” Cas quips.

“Dude, you have got to stop knocking Batman in my presence. We’ve been over this. Batman is badass.”

“I haven’t gotten you to change your opinion in the past fifteen years, so I can only hope that you are happy with your delusions, Dean.” Dean elects to ignore him because the last time they squabbled about which superhero is better ended with a screaming match and Dean sleeping on the couch for three days. He’s already on thin ice and his back can’t take staying on the couch indefinitely, not at this age.

“I haven’t named the other two,” he says instead, pointing to the other orange cat and the cream colored one with a brown spot on its nose. “I was kinda…hoping that you’d want to?”

“Of course, Dean.”

“It’s a boy and a girl.” Cas purses his lips as he thinks, reaches out to pet both of them on the head.

“What about Horatio?” Cas offers. Dean scoffs. “What? I just finished up a unit on Napoleon.”

“You are such a high school history teacher, Cas. I can’t.”

“You said I could name them,” he points out and Dean rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, but I thought you’d have a little more sense than that. I suppose I should have expected you to do something nerdy.”

“Says the man who named his cat after Kurt Vonnegut,” Cas replies. “His name is Horatio, end of story.”

“Fine,” Dean sighs. “And the other one?”

Cas thinks for a moment before pronouncing, “Buttercup.”

“As you wish,” Dean replies glibly, and Cas elbows him in the side. “So…we’re keeping them?”

“Yes Dean,” Cas nods. He leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Dean’s lips.  “We’re keeping them.”


End file.
